To Save a Life
by Rasa the North Wind
Summary: Anybody else get agitated at how incompetent the adults in the Pokemon games are? They always depend on kids to bail them out and the supposed strongest trainers in the region don't do anything to stop the evil teams. Well not in this story! Follow the life of Elite 4 member Adam as he handles his job and personal life. SYOC still going! Possibly discontinued.
1. Prologue

**What's happening, guys? Legacy918 here with a brand new story for you guys. Now I already know what you're going to ask. No, I'm not stopping the other stories. I'm still working things out for Pokemon Academy: Power of Chaos, and I'm waiting for Heart of the Anime's part for Pokemon Johto: Crossroads. She's having internet issues but the next chapter will be coming within the next week. The way I see it, the Crossroads will be on a slow update schedule anyway so why not preoccupy myself with this idea that I've been having for a while? We hardly ever see any stories revolving around the lives of Elite Four members so I thought, "Hey, this sounds like a neat idea! Why not have everybody be a part of it while I'm at it?" Yes! This will be an SYOC, and a rather big one at that. The rules and forms are on my profile, please read through the rules and look over the forms before deciding what kind of character(s) you'd like to submit. Yes, I said characters! Because I'm offering so many options for types of characters to submit, I'm allowing each person to submit multiple forms as long as they are all different types of characters. There's more about all of that on my profile, so without further ado, I welcome you to my newest adventure, "To Save a Life." Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor ever will own Pokemon. I do however, own all of my OCs so yay me!**

**Prologue:**

A young woman, most likely in her mid-twenties, was typing away at a laptop behind the front desk of the Pokemon Center, updating the records of her patients. She tucked an out-of-place strand of her pink hair behind her ear, not bothering to fix it into the circular rings she usually had. Her porcelain skin was blemished with rings underneath her weary sapphire eyes. Working the graveyard shift can turn a beautiful young woman like Nurse Joy into a mess, especially around this time of year when most trainers have collected all eight badges and attempt Victory Road.

Inside the center, were trainers sleeping soundly on the couches and chairs, either waiting for their Pokemon to recover from attempting Victory Road or just resting before going into the cave. Nurse Joy's eyes drifted to the bottom right hand corner of her computer screen to find that it was almost seven in the morning which meant her shift was almost over. All she had to do was wait for her cousin to take over. She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked through the glass doors, wanting to leave, when something caught her eye. It didn't surprise her, seeing as how she saw it every morning, but it always brought a smile to her face to see the Staraptor flying through the sky with his trainer on his back.

"Looks like Adam's on his way to work."

* * *

Black dress shoes met the freshly wet morning grass as the silver-haired young man that they belonged to thanked his Staraptor for the ride and rubbed the Pokemon's neck before returning him to his Poke Ball. He wore a light purple dress shirt underneath a fitted black blazer with thin dark purple lines going down it. His pants were black with a purple seam on the outside of each of his legs. A black and dark purple tie with a silver clip containing a colorful stone completed his outfit, adding to the sophisticated professionalism emanating from him.

His deep violet eyes made their way to the building with the red roof which stood in front of the rocky formation as a beacon of hope to hopeful challengers. He started walking towards the building, slowing down upon reaching the entrance so that the automatic doors could part for him, and continued inside to find Nurse Joy waving hello to him with a friendly smile on her face.

"Good morning, Adam," she said warmly.

The young man smiled and responded, "Good morning to you too." He looked over at the sleeping trainers and asked, "Are you having a slumber party? Why was I not invited?"

Nurse Joy giggled before responding, "No, it's just that time of year again."

"Ah, right. I wonder how many will reach my room this year."

"There are still a lot inside so who knows."

"Right…Hey, I brought you something." Adam lifted the top flap of the black laptop bag hanging from his shoulder and brought out a Thermos before handing it to Nurse Joy.

Her dull sapphire eyes obtained a small glint as she reached for it and said, "Adam, you shouldn't have."

"Well seeing as how your cousins stick you with the worst shift, I thought I'd pick up some coffee from that shop you like in Sunyshore."

"That's very sweet of you," she responded as she unscrewed the top and took a whiff of the brown substance.

"It's nothing. I also have these for you." Adam reached into his pocket and took out three packets of Splenda sugar—her favorite. "Your cousin's arriving soon, right?" She nodded as she tore one of the packets to pour sugar into her coffee. "Alright, well I should get to my office. Take care, okay?"

"Thank you, you too." Adam exited the center and called his Staraptor out again before mounting it and flying away towards the large castle at the top of the mountain—the Sinnoh Pokemon League.

**I know this is a really short Prologue but it's super early in the morning and I just wanted to get this out because I know I won't get to it during the day without shirking my responsibilities. Plus, I want to see what kind of character's I'll get to be working with before really getting into this. I hope you guys are excited for this story! I don't really have anything for you guys other than the SYOC, so if you're already a reader of mine, you know what comes next. Legacy, out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Billiards

**Okay people, we have ourselves our first chapter and I'm happy with the length—it's not too short and not too long either. I'm very happy with the turn out for the SYOC and glad with the characters I got. I apologize to the people who didn't get their character their first time around but with the nature of this SYOC, it was only expected that most submitters would have to try at least twice just to get a character in and I appreciate you all being patient with me. I hope you all enjoy the story and I won't be doing what I usually do in my stories which is mention which characters are by who because you can see that all on my profile. Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1: Billiards**

Adam's shoes clicked against the stone path as he landed on the walkway leading from the top of the waterfall roaring in the background to the entrance of the Pokemon League. His purple orbs gazed upon the magnificent castle that towered over him imposing its authority and divinity on the land. Ten years prior, he would have been quivering with fear in front of it but walking up to the building several hundred times made the piece of architecture less intimidating.

Adam felt Staraptor pecking lightly at his silver hair, which somehow defied gravity and stood up without hair gel, making the young man laugh as he pushed the large bird away, knowing well what he wanted. He reached into his pants pocket and brought out a red Pokeblock before feeding it to his Pokemon.

"Eat up, pal. You definitely deserve it for the trip over here." He rubbed the neck of the gray bird, earning a blissful hum from him. "Alright, back into the ball you go." Adam brought out Staraptor's Poke Ball, returning the majestic bird into his home. He then made his way into the castle before him and upon entry was met with the warm lobby. Straight ahead lay the door that only Elite Four members, the Champion, and trainers with eight badges could pass through. To his right was a blue counter that separated the rest of the lobby from shelves stocked with medicine, status healers, and other useful items. To his left was another counter but this one was red and behind it was a healing machine, a desktop, and a pink-haired young woman.

Upon seeing him, the woman smiled and said, "Good morning Adam."

"Good morning" he responded politely as he walked towards the door at the end of the room.

This Nurse Joy was in much better condition than her cousin at the base of the mountain—mostly because she had only been at the center for about an hour. "Did you visit my cousin?" she asked, with hope in her voice.

Adam chuckled as he continued on his way to the door in front of him, "Yeah, I dropped off a Thermos with her favorite coffee in it."

She placed her hands on her hips, "Oh really? And where's mine?"

As he showed the guards his I.D., he responded, "Still in the shop waiting to be made."

He went through the door while the pink-haired nurse laughed and yelled out, "Jerk! I better get one tomorrow!"

Adam found himself in a dark hallway that was modelled with a net-like design of flashing lights that ran away from him. On either side of him was a door that blended in with the walls, floor, and ceiling and many trainers would completely overlook them. Adam, on the other hand, turned to his left and took out a set of keys to unlock the door. He walked through it and continued on, making a right, and stopping at the fifth door to his right. A dark mahogany door stood in front of him and to the side of it was a tag that read, "Office of Adam Stone." The young man inserted a key into the lock on the knob and opened it to reveal an office with walls painted light green in color.

He closed the door behind him and turned around to find a rigid mahogany desk with two chairs facing away from him and a comfortable leather chain on the other side. There were shelves on the walls containing books and souvenirs. A flat screen television hung next to the door, used to watch matches of other Elite Four members or news and other programs while Adam was on his lunch break.

Adam made his way behind the desk, placing his laptop bag next to the stack of manila folders sitting on it. In front of him was a desktop which was provided by the League, a telephone, a Girafarig bobble head, and a pencil holder stocks with pencils, pens, and highlighters. Once he was settled in, he turned the computer on and the first thing he did was check his personal email, looking through the countless inconvenient messages that contained get-rich-quick schemes, invitations to dating websites, and offers for new credit cards. Finding nothing important, he decided to check his professional email finding a list of updates like the remodeling of the second floor men's restroom and the notice of challengers trekking through Victory Road, alerting the Elite Four members to prepare themselves for battle.

Adam heard a few knocks at the door and announced, "Come in," as he continued looking at his computer screen. The wooden door opened to reveal a tall young man with unusual green hair combed to the side. His skin was slightly tanned and he had large brown eyes that held a youthful vitality in them. His outfit was rather strange, considering he was in the Pokemon League Castle, consisting of a green collared jersey with a number four on the back in white, white soccer shorts, a pair of green running shoes, and long white socks. He had a green sweatband on his left wrist with a single white stripe going around it and a colorful jewel in the center. Adam could see the sweat glistening from the young man's face.

Upon seeing his friend, Adam smiled and stood up to clasp hands with him. "How was your morning run, Moises?"

The green-haired youth invited himself to sit down in one of the chairs as he huffed, "Pretty good…I got twenty laps around the island and then a few sets of jumping jacks. Did you just get here?"

"I've been here for about ten minutes."

"And already at work? How about we hit the lounge and play pool for a bit?"

Adam couldn't help but smile at Moises' impatience as he responded, "Alright, but only for a little bit and then you've got to get your paperwork done. I saw the stack of papers Melissa had for you yesterday."

Moises sighed, "Okay, okay. Let's go already!"

* * *

Adam and Moises entered the employee lounge which was rather large to accommodate not only the Elite Four members and Champion, but also the nurses, store clerks, technicians, administration, security, and any other employee of the League, even the ones who didn't work inside the castle for when they came by for a visit. Inside were tables, lounge chairs, couches, a billiards table, two flat screen televisions—on corners of the room diagonally opposite of each other—and a couple vending machines.

When the young men arrived, there were only a few employees watching the news or getting something from the vending machine so they felt free to grab a couple cue sticks and the billiard balls. "Alright, set it up" Adam said as he walked over to a vending machine and inserted one hundred Poke Dollars for a can of lemonade.

"I don't know how to do it" Moises whined.

"I already showed you how to set them up" Adam responded as he took the can out of the machine and opened it. When he returned to the table, he found Moises looking back and forth between the billiard balls in his hands with a few already inside the triangular rack. Adam rolled his eyes and scoot him over, taking over the task. As he placed them in the order his father taught him, Adam explained, "You put a solid in front and then alternate around the edge so that we can get variety when we break it. The eight-ball goes in the center and voila!"

Moises nodded, "Nice, nice…so are you going to break?"

Adam chuckled as he took his blazer off and placed it on a nearby chair, "You might be eighteen now but you're still such a kid." He positioned himself over the table, steadying his cue stick as he pushed and pulled before finally striking the cue ball with great force and scattering the bundle of billiard balls, sending a couple striped balls into two of the pockets. "And that's how you do it. You taking notes?" Adam joked. Moises played along, nodding and pretending to take notes with an imaginary pen on an imaginary notepad. Adam chuckled before asking, "Are you excited for your first challengers?"

Moises nodded, "Yeah, but I'm a little nervous too. What if too many people get passed me? Grass-types do have the most weaknesses out of any other typing. Or worse, what if I forget what to say?!"

Adam knocked the striped red ball into one of the pockets and then shook his head, "You'll do fine. I mean, if any of the rest of us didn't think you'd do well, Kaleo would be back from her latest excursion by now."

"I guess you're right. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't good, right?" he asked while rubbing one finger underneath his nose.

Adam smiled and shook his head as he sank the striped blue ball in a hole. He then heard something on the television that caught his attention. He turned around to watch the news cast going on. The screen showed a man in his mid-fifties speaking into a microphone, "These youngsters with their weird fashion sense just came into my store and I thought for sure they were going to rob all of the jewelry they could get their grimy hands on but they only got about four gems and left. I'm glad to be alive and able to go home to my wife today."

The voice of a female news anchor could be heard, "Well chief of Canalave City's police department and Gym Leader of the local gym, Trent Greene, has begun his investigation on the case."

The screen cut to an interview with a policeman whose standard blue uniform was personalized with a black fedora and trench coat. "My team is currently investigating the robbery, examining what was stolen because there was clearly a target which at the moment is not clear but we will get answers and we will find these criminals and bring them to justice."

"I know I feel safe with Officer Greene on the case" the anchorwoman joked.

"Is that so?" the male anchor asked with a grin as he placed his elbow on the table in front of them.

Adam turned around and set up his next shot. "That's crazy, huh?" Moises asked as his dark brown eyes made their way over to the billiards table in front of him.

"I'm sure Trent will get to the bottom of this. The guy's good. He's got a record for arresting each and every criminal in Canalave, making it one of the safest cities in Sinnoh."

"Wow, really? How long's he been a gym leader?"

"About seven years. We used to be tied for strongest gym leader back when I was in charge of the Pastoria City Gym."

"Oh crap, really? Is he really that strong?"

"I'd argue that he's the strongest gym leader in Sinnoh now but a lot of the others are close behind."

"Mr. Stone…" Adam turned around to find a beautiful young woman with long dark brown hair that was tied into a single braid and fell along her back. She wore professional clothing consisting of a light blue dress shirt, black skirt, and black heels with a golden bracelet on her right wrist.

"Yes Melissa?"

"There's someone here who'd like to see you. The guards won't allow her in on account of her not having any badges to present them but says she has something important to talk to you about."

Adam pondered who could possibly be here to see him before asking, "Did she say what her name was?"

"I believe it was Helena Stone."

"…" Adam remained quiet, gritting his teeth. He regained his composure and gave Melissa a gentle smile before responding, "Thank you for letting me know. Please tell her to leave."

Melissa was taken aback, not expecting him to deny the guest especially since to her knowledge, they were most likely related on account of them sharing the same last name. "A-are you sure, Mr. St—"

He nodded and walked past her, announcing to Moises, "I should be getting back to work. I'll see you later Moi." He gave him a single wave without looking back and exited the lounge. Moises and Melissa watched the exit as if he was still there before looking at each other in confusion. The administration officer took her leave and Moises looked back at the billiards table to find only solid colored balls, the cue ball, and the eight-ball.

* * *

A large eagle Pokemon swooped down onto the stone path that led into the Pokemon League Castle and allowed his rider to dismount—his dark brown ponytail swinging from side to side before stabilizing. The rider was a young man, nineteen years of age, who stood at a proud six feet. His skin was well tanned and his eyes were green in coloration.

"Who needs Waterfall when we can just fly over it, right Braviary?" he asked with a confident grin on his face. The bird Pokemon squawked in agreement. "Right! Back in the ball you go. Hopefully there'll be a Pokemon Center inside because that cave was brutal!" He returned the large bird into his Poke Ball before proceeding on the path—his cowboy boots clicking on the hard stone beneath them.

As he approached the glass doors, he saw a figure walking towards him from inside and the doors parted to reveal a beautiful young lady with long silver hair, tied into a low ponytail that reached her mid-back. He took a second to get a good look at her, noticing firstly, her dark violet eyes and smooth cream skin, complimented by the small traces of blush and mascara. Her clothing suggested a very professional and high-end job seeing as how she wore a white cowl neck cable knit sweater over from what he could tell of the fabric showing around her neck, a silk plum dress shirt, and a pair of tight black slacks. Her dark violet heels clicked against the ground which barely made the five foot two woman stand and at five foot five. A string of purple gems hung from each ear and an elegant silver watch claimed her right wrist.

The young lady's violet orbs snapped towards the trainer, with a mixture of annoyance and exhaustion, making him look straight ahead to avoid her glare. As she continued down, he turned around to get a view from behind, enjoying it before feeling someone brush past him violently. As he was about to tell this person off, he noticed something preventing him from doing that—the large professionally dressed man standing before him could easily send him to the hospital and was most-likely the young lady's body guard. Deciding to spare himself any pain, the young trainer quickly entered the castle.

As soon as he walked through the double doors, he found another trainer with strange hair—the right was black and the left was white—showing the guards his Pokedex and was eager to do the same but not before healing his Pokemon. Once that was done, he made his way over to the guards who looked at his Pokedex which held his trainer information and the number of badges he had.

"Well, Conway Williams, it seems you've earned all eight badges, but another trainer just entered so you'll have to wait for him to be finished with the first Elite Four."

Conway slumped his shoulders and went to go take a seat with his arms crossed as he looked up at one of the televisions to find what was most likely one of the Elite Four member's rooms. Inside, was a young man with unusual green hair standing in what seemed to be the end of a soccer field.

* * *

The guard looked at the eighteen year old and handed him his Pokedex back, "Well, Yin Kasuhiro, it seems you've earned all eight badges. There are currently no trainers battling Mr. Garcia so you may enter." Yin looked at the guard with his silver eyes as he nodded while maintaining a cold expression and proceeding.

He found himself in a hallway with a grid going along the walls, roof, and ceiling and white lights traveled along the hallway. He started walking, following the lights, trying to think of what type of Pokemon the first Elite Four would specialize in, coming to the conclusion that it must be Electric on account of the lights. Yin reached a white light at the end of the corridor and found himself in a large room with light green walls, a set of bleachers full of fans on either side of the turf field which had the outline in white with the design of a soccer field. There were bright lights coming from above, shining down on the field and on the other side was the entrance to another hall way. The wall around it was painted to resemble a goal and he looked back to find his side styled similarly, realizing that the hallway was modelled like the net.

The only thing that stood between Yin and the next hallway was the green-haired youth who stood with his arms cross, his right foot on a soccer ball, and an energetic smile on his face.

_Alright, how does this go?_ Moises thought to himself. He started speaking, "Welcome challenger! I am Moises of the Elit—"

He was interrupted by Yin who raised a hand, telling him to stop. "Let's skip the introductions and get straight to the battle."

Moises was taken aback with a look of confusion on his face, not expecting a challenger to speak to him like that. He then smiled and said, "Aw to the hell of it! Let's get on with it then!" He reached for one of the Poke Balls which were clipped to his shorts at the waist and threw it out. "Let's go, Torterra! Choose your Pokemon." Yin nodded and tossed out a Poke Ball to begin his challenge against his first Elite Four member.

**And the battle is on! Who will win? Challenger Yin or Elite Four Member Moises? Find out on the next chapter! Also, let me know what you think of the characters so far and to the creators of the OCs I showed in this chapter, let me know of what you think of your characters in particular. Legacy, out!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Macaroons

**Hello again, my awesome readers! The first chapter was received quiet well which made me feel good about the story. A lot of you guys already like Moises so I'm excited to see what you all think of when you see the next E4 member that I reveal. For everyone who submitted an OC, I know at the moment, the part where it says that if you'd like to pair your character up with a character that has already been shown is pointless but as the story progresses and you see someone that might fit, or for newer submitters who'd like to pair their character up with someone, let me know. I'm not opposed to conflict of interests or love triangles (or any other shape for that matter).**

**KomoriRin: The world will never know…Just kidding, I feel like both of them would bobble.**

**Okay, so with nothing left to say for now, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Macaroons**

"Torterra, Stone Edge!" The large green tortoise-like Pokemon began to glow with a white aura around him as fragments of sharp rock appeared circling around him before flying at the opposing Pokemon.

Yin remained calm, as he glared at his opponents through the curtain of black and white hair falling over his eyes. His voice was cold as he ordered, "Pidgeot, dodge." The brown bird with majestic yellow and red feathers flowing from the top of his head flew up into the air and dodged the sharp stones by moving sideways and barrel rolling around them. Finally, he felt something sharp jab his wing, causing him to lose momentum and be pummeled by a barrage of jagged stones. With a loud cry, the bird lost his altitude, falling to the ground. Yin held out a Poke Ball and a beam of red energy connected with Pidgeot, recalling him back into his home.

Moises lifted the ball with his foot and started kicking it up repeatedly before kicking it into the stands. He then started running along the sidelines with his arms stretched out to his sides as he yelled out, "Gooooooooooooool!" while the fans cheered along. To finish his little celebration, he jumped into the air spun and as he landed, threw his arms down with his hands in fists. Yin looked at him, slightly confused and very annoyed by the arrogant display. As Moises returned to his side of the field, he apologized, "Sorry about that, but it's become a little habit of mine." The silver-eyed boy remained silent as he brought out another Poke Ball and called out a Lapras. The large sea-beast landed on the grass with a thud, and Moises immediately noticed that the lack of water was going to be a problem for the water-type. "Hey, to make things fair, I'll have Torterra stay in one place." Yin sustained his silence making the green-haired youth scratch the back of his head "Not much of a talker, are you? I guess we can get started with the next round. You can get the first move."

"Ice Beam." Lapras opened her mouth and shot a beam of frosty energy directly at Torterra.

"Stone Edge!" The attacks crossed, but only one Pokemon was left standing. An icy fog was left around Torterra but once it cleared, everyone could see that he had been defeated. The fans in the stands started booing Yin, but the silver-eyed young man remained quiet.

As Torterra was whisked away by a beam of red energy, Moises stated, "There wasn't much I could do to stop your attack…but that won't happen again. Go Ludicolo!" The Carefree Pokemon landed on the grassy terrain, shaking his body in excitement before switching from left foot to right in a rhythmic glee. "Use Rain Dance!" Ludicolo began shaking with his hands towards the sky and a small cloud appeared above the field, dropping rain over the Pokemon and their trainers. Yin was not amused and was upset by getting soaked. Moises on the other hand had a confident look on his face as he held his hands out to the sides and announced, "Whether rain or shine, a soccer player will go forth with the spirit to win and my Pokemon have inherited that spirit!"

* * *

Adam sat in his desk, with hot chocolate in one hand and the television remote in the other. He turned it on and changed the channel to watch Moises' match to find that not much had happened except for both Moises and his challenger losing one Pokemon each. He took a sip from his mug enjoying the warm chocolate liquid. He hated eating or drinking anything if it was incredibly hot, but had a bad habit of letting things cool off for too long to the point where he could not enjoy them anymore so these moments when the temperature was just right put him in a good mood and brought him a sense of accomplishment.

A knock at the door caught his attention and before he could tell whoever was behind it to come inside, it opened to reveal young lady with a heavy tan, large brown eyes, and short black hair with bangs hanging over the left side of her face while the bottom was flared into spikes. She wore a fairly simple outfit consisting of a white tank top, brown leather jacket, blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and more bracelets on her arms than they should have been able to hold—one of which held a colorful stone.

"How's it going, hun?" She asked nonchalantly as she invited herself to take a seat.

Adam looked to his left, not particularly looking at anything, and turned back to her as he asked, "Does anyone in this building ask for permission to sit anymore?" The young lady shrugged with a look of indifference on her face while Adam stood up and walked over to the door. "And could you have at least closed the door on your way in, Kaleo?"

She hung her head over the back of the chair and responded, "What does it matter? It was going to get closed either way, right?" Kaleo placed her feet on the seat next to her.

Adam walked back to his desk, sat down, and picked up the top folder on his pile, opening it, and viewing its contents. "So how was your bare foot supply-less hike through Mt. Coronet?"

Kaleo pressed her index finger and thumb together and made a clicking sound with her mouth. "It was top of the notch! I've gotta' say, it was a good warm-up for the arm-less white river rafting trip I'll be taking from Canalave to Iron Island. Care to join me?"

"Well as much as I love excruciatingly difficult physical activities that could get me killed, I'd rather stay in one peace to do my job."

"And to ask out that one Nurse Joy from the bottom of the mountain."

Adam kept his calm exterior, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come on, you're always so chatty with her and you can somehow tell her apart from the rest of her cousins."

"She has dimples when she smiles and a birth mark on her left wrist."

Kaleo's grin enlarged, "See! You totally care!"

Adam grumbled, "Do not…" his volume returned to normal, "she's just really nice and she's always there in the morning so it doesn't hurt to say hello."

She sang, "If you say so!"

The phone on Adam's desk began ringing, urging him to answer. As he placed the black plastic to his ear, he answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Adam, you have a guest." He recognized the voice as the Nurse Joy from the castle entrance.

"Who is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises." He heard her giggle over the phone followed by silence and then a dead line. He placed the phone back and waited until there was a knock on the door. He looked at Kaleo, "At least someone has manners." She let out a fake laugh as she placed her hands behind her head. "Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal the dainty figure of the Nurse Joy from the Pokemon Center located at the bottom of the mountain. Adam noticed that she had a plastic bag in her hand held by a knot. She looked around the room noticing the other girl inside and waved shyly at her with a warm smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Nurse Joy's eyes moved to Adam.

"Oh, uh, I just wanted to say thank you again for the Thermos. That was very sweet."

Adam smiled, "Yeah, don't mention it. Are you on your way home now?"

"Yes but I wanted to drop these off for you." She held up the bag in her hands and Adam approached her to receive the gift. "They're macaroons."

"Ooh! I love macaroons! Gimme'! Gimme'! Gimme'!" Kaleo snatched the bag from Adam's hand and with incredible speed, untied the knot, opened the box inside, and stuffed her face with the circular pastries.

Adam looked down with a smile, "Sorry about her." He looked back up at Nurse Joy with a smile, "Thank you, I really appreciate it..." he raised the volume in his voice, "if I can get some!"

Kaleo's eyes remained on the television as she responded, "I can't promise that."

Nurse Joy giggled, "Well I hope you get to enjoy at least one. You should try the pistachio—it's my personal favorite."

"I'll be sure to do so."

"Okay, well then I'll be on my way." Adam held the door for the petite young lady as she walked out and closed it behind her.

With a mouth full of pastries, Kaleo said, "Shee! I tord you, you rike her!" She swallowed all of the chewed up macaroons in her mouth before proceeding with her sentence.

Adam looked at the television screen and responded, "Come with me." As he stood up, he noticed that there was one macaroon left inside the box and quickly took it.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" He smiled as he took a bite of the green pastry, enjoying the taste of the pistachio-flavored treat.

* * *

"Lapras, Freeze-dry." An icy aura formed around Lapras before traveling towards Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo, dodge!" The large grass-type started running at high speed away from the fog.

Yin looked at him in awe, _How could he move so fast?_ He held a hand out so that a drop of water could fall onto his palm and immediately realized the answer but was too late because Ludicolo was right behind Lapras.

"Ludicolo has the ability Swift Swim so when he's in the rain, he moves a whole lot faster. Energy Ball!" A green sphere appeared in Ludicolo's hands before being thrown and connecting with Lapras. The water-type fainted and its head slammed against the ground.

Yin recalled Lapras and called out his Zebstrika. The lightning bolt-horned zebra stomped the grass underneath her feet and snorted, trying to intimidate the still-dancing Ludicolo. "Thunderbolt!"

"Dodge! Then Energy Ball!"

"Dodge." The two Pokemon continued to throw attacks and dodge which seemed to go on forever until Yin's plan came into fruition. The rain had stopped. "Wild Charge." Surrounding herself in electrical energy, Zebstrika ran towards her opponent.

"Hydro Pump!" Taking advantage of the close proximity, Ludicolo opened his mouth and unleashed a violent current of water which connected with Zebstrika but did not stop her assault. She rammed into Ludicolo and a bright flash shielded them until it disappeared, revealing Ludicolo the winner.

Yin moved onto his fourth Pokemon, Porygon-Z. "I underestimated your Ludicolo's defenses, but my strongest Pokemon will defeat it."

Moises smiled and crossed his arms, "I guess Tepig's are flying because you finally talked to me."

"Hmph. Swift." A barrage of shining yellow stars hit Ludicolo, who was still able to stand. "Hyper Beam." A flash of white energy shot from Porygon-Z and connected with the grass-type knocking it out.

"Ludicolo, return. Leafeon, let's go!" A small quadruped Pokemon appeared. Her skin was beige in color except for the tips of her ears, paws, and leaf-like tail which were all green. "Your Pokemon has to recharge so Leafeon, Sunny Day!" The grass-type looked up towards the ceiling and an artificial sun appeared at the top of the room, providing light and warmth. "Now, Swords Dance!" A set of swords made of blue energy appeared and spun around Leafeon. "Now Leaf Blade!" Her tail began glowing a bright green as she ran towards Porygon-Z.

As Leafeon approached, Yin waited until she was close enough before calling out, "Tri-Attack!"

"Slide!" The red, yellow, and blue projectiles missed Leafeon as she got low and slid using her velocity. Once underneath Porygon, she jumped up and slashed it, knocking it out.

"Porygon-Z, return. Camerupt, go. Eruption." As soon as the orange-furred camel landed on the grass, he released volcanic matter from the hump in his back.

"Dodge them Leafeon!" With incredible speed, Leafeon dodged all of the magma with ease. "Leaf Blade." With one slash, Camerupt was defeated. "Leafeon's ability, Chlorophyll gives her speed while in sunlight. Regardless of the weather, my team is ready to go!" Yin recalled Porygon-Z, turned around, and began walking away. "H-hey! Where are you going?"

Without looking back, Yin tossed a Poke Ball to his side to reveal a Claydol. "This is a ground-type. You specialize in grass-types so there's no way I could have one in the end."

"But you don't know that until you try."

Yin recalled his Pokemon and continued walking. "You can't argue with statistics." Once Yin left the room, he found a well-dressed young man with silver hair and his arms crossed keeping him from the exit. Behind him was a girl standing an inch shorter than him, waiting for things to unfold.

Adam spoke, "You can't fight statistics, but it's fun trying." Yin stepped around him and continued walking.

"There's really no point. It'd be a waste of my time and the Pokemon League's." As soon as the door closed, Adam walked into Moises' battle room and announced, "I apologize for the challenger's poor sportsmanship but this match is over and the winner is, Elite Four Member, Moises Garcia." The fans erupted into cheer and excitement as Moises did his celebration again alongside Leafeon this time.

Adam chuckled and walked over to him, "Told you that you'd be fine. How do you feel about your first match?"

"I feel great, bruh!"

Adam shook his head, "That's not going to catch on," and started walking back to where he and Kaleo came from.

Moises walked behind them, "What about breh? No? You've got to admit, Twenty-one has potential!"

* * *

Conway watched the entire battle between Moises and Yin unfold, finding the ending to be very disappointing. In the corner of his eye, the entrance to the hallway opened and Yin walked out of it. Conway stared at him and found the silver eyes staring back.

Yin spoke, "It's rude to stare."

Conway stood up, "I could say the same to you. Why'd you give up?"

"There wasn't a point. His remaining three Pokemon all had an advantage over my last one."

Another voice interrupted their conversation, "Mr. Williams, it's your turn." The voice belonged to one of the guards protecting the entrance to the hallway that led to Moises' battle room.

Conway turned back to Yin, "Alright, how about you stay here to watch my match and I'll show you that there's a point in trying."

Yin's expression remained indifferent but he nodded and took a seat in the lounge. With a confident grin, Conway entered the hallway and followed the grid-lined corridor into the large green room. Across from him stood Moises with a large smile, prepared to take on his next challenger.

_Maybe this time, I'll get to do my introduction_. "Welcome challenger! I am Moises of the Elite Four! As a soccer player, I've come to appreciate the vast terrains of soccer fields and trained both myself and my Pokemon to withstand different climates with an undying determination. Now come, and show me your determination! Does it compare to that of mine and my Pokemon? Come at me!"

* * *

The red and blue police lights flashed against the surrounding buildings as curious pedestrians tried to see what was going on. The yellow police tape closed the sidewalk outside of the electronics store which had a large hole in the wall and glass scattered across the floor.

Trent stood in front of the manager, interrogating him in hopes of getting a better idea of who the criminals were and what they stole. "Did you see the faces of the culprits?"

The manager responded, "Well they all wore some sort of uniform and masks."

"Can you describe the uniform?"

"Yes, they wore these white coats with a "Q" mark on their chests and their masks were white too!"

"Detective…"

Trent turned to look at one of his officers and responded, "Yeah, it's the same description as the ones from the jewelry store. Whoever these guys are, they definitely aren't getting ready for a wedding." He faced the store manager again, "Can you check the inventory and tell me what is missing?"

"So far, all that we've found missing are a few radios, several laptops, and a couple USB drives."

Trent looked at the broken wall, "What are these guys up to?"

**Alright, so what did you guys think of this new chapter? Let me know in the reviews. Legacy, out!**


	4. Chapter 3: Day One, Done!

**Hey everyone! Happy Holidays! Okay so yesterday, I posted a chapter of Pokemon Academy: Power of Chaos and felt bad that the readers who read that story got to enjoy that one but the ones that only read this one didn't so here you go, my awesome readers! But first, I'd like to address some of the reviews.**

**KomoriRin: Yeah, I wrote it fast-paced on purpose because most Elite Four battles are like that and I want to focus more on the plot for this story than the battling.**

**I also noticed that a lot of you really liked Moises so I'll make sure to keep more of him coming. That's everything for now, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Day One, Done!**

"Scolipede, Poison Tail!" Conway shouted as the large purple centipede Pokemon ran towards Moises' Leafeon and slashed her with his glowing purple tail. The small grass-type cried in pain as she fell over and fainted.

Moises scratched the back of his head, as drops of sweat moved down his face from the intense heat coming from Leafeon's Sunny Day. "You're a pretty good battler. You've managed to take out three of my Pokemon with just your Scolipede. But now, it's time for you to face my ace! Let's go Venusaur!" Moises threw out a Poke Ball to reveal a scaly green dinosaur-like Pokemon with a large pink plant on his back. A leather necklace with a small light blue gem as the pendant hung from his neck. The gem had a pink and green symbol that resembled a strand of DNA inside it.

Conway had an excited smile on his face, "Alright! Now we're talking! Scolipede, Steamroller!" The bug-type curled up and rolled towards Venusaur with incredible speed.

Moises remained calm as he commanded, "Hidden Power." Venusaur began glowing with white energy as he released a wave of it that made contact with Scolipede, knocking him out in one hit.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"It's a move called Hidden Power which creates a wave of energy of a specific typing but the typing varies with each individual Pokemon."

"Awesome! What's Venusaur's Hidden Power."

Moises laughed, "I can't tell you that but let's see if you can figure it out based on how it easily took Scolipede out."

"Challenge accepted! Let's go Braviary! Brave Bird!" Surrounding himself in blue energy, Braviary flew towards Venusaur while staying close to the ground.

"Leech Seed!" A small seed was released from Venusaur's plant which sprouted and caught Braviary in a tangle of vines as it began sapping his energy. "Follow it up with Sludge Bomb!" Venusaur spat a ball of toxic waste at Braviary and inflicted him with the status condition, poison.

"Braviary, Whirlwind!" The eagle Pokemon flapped his wings to break through the vines and the gust of wind sent Venusaur back into his Poke Ball, bringing out a tangled mess of vines, called Tangrowth. "Another Brave Bird!"

"Ancient Power!" As Braviary neared Tangrowth, the grass-type raised a jumble of boulders and threw them at the flying-type. Braviary's velocity allowed him to break through the attack and into Tangrowth. The bulky grass-type managed to take the attack, but sustained damage and Braviary was taken out by the combination of recoil and the poison.

"I seriously thought that I could sweep through your grass-types, but I was proven wrong, man!"

"Grass-types have a total of five weaknesses so I've prepared myself for them all, including the extra weaknesses from my dual-typed Pokemon."

"Alright, let's go Magnezone! Flash Cannon!" A beam of silver energy shot out from the magnet Pokemon and hit Tangrowth, knocking him out. The intense sun had faded away. "Guess you're just down to your Venusaur."

"Yup, but we're not going down without a fight! Let's go Venusaur! Hidden Power!"

"Flash Cannon!" The flashes of energy clashed and an explosion pushed the two Pokemon back. _The fact that he's using Hidden Power against Magnezone after he already used it on Scolipede can only mean that it's a…_ "It's fire!"

Moises grinned, "Leech Seed!" Venusaur shot another seed that wrapped its vines around Magnezone and sapped its energy.

"Lock-On!" Magnezone set its sight on Venusaur so that he wouldn't miss his next attack. "Zap Cannon!" Magnezone began charging a large amount of electrical energy before launching it at Venusaur. The attack was very powerful but very inaccurate so Conway could only hope that it could hit. To his excitement, Zap Cannon connected and dealt a large amount to Venusaur but Moises' Pokemon was still standing – barely.

"Hidden Power!"

"Flash Cannon!" One final collision of flashing lights pushed both Pokemon to their limits and resulted in a defeated Venusaur.

Moises looked on wide-eyed for a moment but then started laughing and shrugged, "Oh well, you can't beat them all, now can you?" He returned Venusaur to his Poke Ball. "That was an amazing battle, wasn't it?" The fans in the stands started cheering as Moises turned his attention back to Conway. _Okay so what am I supposed to say when I lose, again?_ "Umm…Challenger! You've earned the right to go on, or I mean, proceed! But this is only the beginning. Beyond that door are even stronger trainers – a whole lot stronger than me. Go ahead and challenge them." _I think I got it…more or less._

Conway nodded with an eager smile and walked through the goalie post-designed threshold behind Moises that led into the next hallway. He found himself on a rickety bridge with what seemed to be a dark cloudy night overhead but an hour ago, the sun was still high in the sky. With each step he took, the bridge would creak and shake and there would be the occasional flash followed by the sound of thunder. When he reached the end of the bridge, there was a door that opened up to him and beyond that, stood a rocky mountain. He could hear the roaring of a waterfall off in another direction.

Conway groaned, "I thought I was done climbing mountains and stuff." He quickly shook it off and began climbing the rocky terrain which was actually very stable. Upon reaching the top, he found himself on a plateau and lightning still flashed above him, projected by the dark ceiling. Off to the side, there was a river of water being fed from somewhere outside the room and fueling the waterfall that fell off the edge of the plateau. He looked across the field to find his opponent standing with her arms crossed and a confident smirk on her face.

"Why didn't you just take the stairs?" She asked as she pointed off to the side where there was actually a set of stairs on the side of the fake mountain. "Whatever, it's not really important now, right? I am Kaleo: Master of the Electric-type Pokemon. I've always hated staying indoors so I go about exploring and doing, really anything to stay active and my Pokemon have followed me into the intense wilderness to overcome their weakness to ground-types. Together, we can climb over any mountain! Challenger, come!"

Kaleo unclipped one of the Poke Balls from her belt and threw it, releasing a flash of white light. A small quadrupedal Pokemon with spiky yellow fur, with the exception of the white ring of fur around her neck, and large pointed ears landed on Kaleo's side of the field. "Choose your first Pokemon."

Conway took a second to decide from the three he had left and decided to go with the only one that resisted Jolteon's electric-type moves. "Let's go Magnezone!" The magnet Pokemon hovered, a bit low to the ground, still feeling the damage from its previous battle. "Use Lock-On!"

"Jolteon, Rain Dance!" Kaleo raised her hands to the sky to add dramatic emphasis as dark clouds formed overhead and drizzled rain onto the field.

"Zap Cannon!" Magnezone shot out a powerful blast of densely concentrated electricity.

"Agility!" Jolteon started moving at an incredible speed and easily dodged Zap Cannon. "Thunder!" Electricity struck down from the clouds over head, hitting Magnezone and despite being resisted, its fatigue from the previous match prevented it from enduring the attack.

Conway recalled Magnezone and called out his next Pokemon, Aggron. The large beast had a steel hide, a large tail, and two horns coming out from his forehead. "Ready Aggron?"

He roared out, "Gron!"

"That's the spirit I like to see! But spirit alone won't win you this, especially since soccer boy did a number on your team. Jolteon, Thunder!"

"Protect!" A barrier of green energy formed around Aggron, shielding him from the attack. "Dragon Claw!" His claw became surrounded by green energy as he charged at Jolteon and swung.

"Jump on his arm and then use Shadow Ball!" The electric-type ran onto Aggron's arm and ran up it, releasing a ball of dark energy, which exploded upon coming in contact with the steel-type's face. "Thunder!" Another powerful bolt of electricity came down onto Aggron, leaving him paralyzed. "Shadow Ball!"

"Protect!" Aggron managed to break through paralysis to protect himself but Jolteon sent a barrage of Shadow Balls that eventually broke the barrier and pummeled him into unconsciousness. Conway solemnly said, "Aggron, return." He looked at his last Poke Ball and thought back to the disadvantage Yin had. A smile grew on his face. "It's not over 'til it's over, so let's show them what we're made of, Chandelure!"

Kaleo smiled, _He knows Jolteon can use Shadow Ball but isn't going to quit. I like that._ "Is this your last Pokemon?" Conway nodded. Kaleo then unhooked her belt and threw it off to the side. "Mine too. You ready for them, Jolteon?"

She nodded, "Jolt!"

There was a moment of silence on the field as the lightning flashes lit up the room and the thunder roared in the background. The rain poured down, moistening the field and drenching their clothes. Simultaneously, they called out, "Shadow Ball!"

Both Pokemon released a sphere of dark purple energy which collided and pushed them away. Before Conway realized it, Jolteon had run to his side of the field and with a smile, he accepted what was to happen next. Kaleo did not have to say anything as she watched her Jolteon shoot one last Shadow Ball. The rain stopped and Chandelure fell to the ground.

"Chandelure, return." Conway sighed, "That was an awesome match! Thanks! And that part where you threw your belt and were like 'mine too,' that was freaking badass!" The two started walking towards the center of the field.

Kaleo laughed as she scratched the back of her head. "Thanks! I hope I see your face again when you come to take us on again because I know you'll get stronger, but so will we."

She reached out a hand and he accepted it. "You bet."

* * *

The rest of the day was rather calm with only about two more challengers making it passed Victory Road and Moises was able to defeat them both by himself. As the sun began to set, the castle's Nurse Joy was informed to tell any trainers that arrive that they would have to stay in the lobby for the night until Moises arrived in the morning.

Moises and Kaleo stayed in Adam's office the majority of the time, watching his television while the silver-haired young man did office work.

"Hey Mr. Professional" he looked up to find Kaleo looking back at him.

"What is it?"

"Can we get out of here already? It's Happy Hour at the Pansear Pot!"

Moises added, "And the Veilstone Vespiquens are playing today, dude! I want to watch their game!"

Adam sighed, "Okay, let me finish–"

"Adam!" the complained.

"Okay! Let's go ask Tony if he wants to go too, then." His colleagues started cheering as Adam began putting his things away. He led them out of his office and locked the door before the trio made their way through the hallway. Upon reaching a door with the name tag, "Euridice Morgan" Adam stopped and faced it.

Kaleo whispered into his ear, "You can't be serious! She's really weird!"

Moises added, "She scares me…"

Adam responded, "Guys, she's our fellow Elite Four member. It doesn't hurt to at least invite. You guys go on ahead to Tony's office." He did not have to tell them twice because within seconds they were down the hall and banging on someone else's door before it opened and they rushed in. Adam shook his head and sighed before knocking a few times on the door in front of him. He waited a few seconds and there was no response so he knocked again and still nothing. Finally, the young man twisted the door knob and found that it was unlocked. He pushed the door to a completely white room with bulletin boards on the walls – there were many things tacked onto them. There was a large writing desk in complete disarray and the floor was no much better with pens and papers spread across it as well as a stack of several laptops next to the desk. An unmade futon was up against the wall and next to it was an easel with a very sloppy scribbled-on notepad on it.

Adam looked to find a girl sitting behind the desk, typing away on a laptop and spoke up, "Hey, uh, Euridice?"

The girl slowly looked up at him with her lifeless gray eyes. Her skin was pale as marble and her black hair was braided, dropping over her shoulder and reaching her chest. Her hair also had red, blue, and purple streaks and her spiky bangs fell over her face. Her clothing consisted of a red cardigan over a white collared shirt along with a red pleated skirt, black leggings, and knee-high black boots with silver buckles. Her collar was held by a black tie and she wore a black duster coat with the chain of a silver pocket hanging from the side.

"Ah! Adam, what can I do for you?"

"Hey we're all going to the Pansear Pot for dinner, do you want to tag along?"

"Who do you mean by 'we'?"

"Um, me, Moises, Kaleo, and Tony."

"What about the janitors, and office people, and all of the wonderful people that contribute to this fine establishment. You know I was just reading this mystery novel about a janitor that was not invited to a party in which a murder occurred–"

"I thought you were writing."

"Hush now, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking you know? Besides, it's called multi-tasking. So as I was saying this, everyone looked at who could be the killer and in the end, they suspected it to be the janitor but it actually turned out that there was no murder. It had just turned out that someone had gotten so drunk that they had passed out in a ditch outside of the house and the host's cat had actually stepped on a packet of ketchup which had landed on the body's head giving the illusion that the person was killed. Amazing, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah! So um, do you want to go?"

Euridice immediately started typing away at her laptop as she responded, "Not now, I must start this book about a magician who's cat goes missing!"

Adam slowly backed away from her and said, "O-kay, Euridice, maybe next time them." She did not bother responding as she was too preoccupied with her newest story. Adam closed the door behind him and found the others standing outside. Moises and Kaleo stood on either side of a tall man with a light tan coating his skin, hazel eyes that emitted a calm demeanor, and a head of short, neatly cut black hair. He wore a red leather jacket with white fur lining the hood, a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a pair of black worker's boots. A chain necklace hung around the collar of his dress shirt with an ice pick-shaped pendant that had a colorful stone embedded at the top center of the blade.

"Hey Tony," Adam greeted the tall man.

The group started walking down the hall as Tony responded, "What's up, Adam. You were inviting, Euridice?"

"Yeah, but I guess she wasn't interested."

"Told you she was weird" Kaleo responded.

Tony shrugged, "It doesn't make her weird. She's just not interested. Hey Adam, are you flying to the mainland?"

"No, I think I'll ride the ferry with you guys."

"Okay, sound good."

* * *

The group left the League's Castle and took a short cut through Victory Road down to the base of the mountain where they boarded the ferry. After a relatively short ride, they arrived in Sunyshore City and walked through the bustling evening streets to a restaurant which had a sign that read, "Pansear Pot." They could hear the sound of many voices being jumbled together in chatter as well as utensils hitting plates as people ate. The inside of the restaurant was dimly lit with red fluorescents, there were many television screens scattered across the room and a bar occupied one whole wall.

Once inside, the party was met with a hostess who asked, "How many?"

Adam held up four fingers as he responded, "Four, and can we get a booth with a good view of the game?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "Sure!" She picked up four menus and said, "This way, please." She led them to a table that was just what Adam had asked for and the four friends sat down. A waiter soon arrived to ask what they would like to drink.

Tony raised a finger, "Let me get an Uncle Conk's."

"Make it two" Kaleo added.

"Three" Moises said but Adam quickly put his friend's hand down.

"No, he's not twenty-one yet."

With a laid back tone and slightly higher pitch in his tone, Moises said, "Twenty-one?" making the others laugh but Adam tried to remain calm.

"I'll get a Budew Lite," the silver-haired man said. "What about you, Moi?"

Moises sighed, "I'll get a Kaku Cola." Having gone there many times, they all knew what they wanted so they ordered then and there.

Tony told Moises, "So I heard you only let one get passed you today, good job!"

A confident grin grew on Moises' face, "Ay, well, you know how it goes, I'm awesome."

The others chuckled as Adam responded, "Oh yeah and who was stressing out in the morning?" He started mocking his friend, "What if too many people get passed me? What if I forget what to say?" Moises responded with a jumbled mess of words in the same voice that Adam used and the group laughed along.

Kaleo yelled out, "Goal!" as she pointed to one of the television screens where one of the players from Veilstone shot the ball into the Striaton Serperiors' goal. The rest of the restaurant erupted into cheer as glasses of beer clang along.

As the cheering settled back into the roar of chatter, Moises asked, "How were you guys your first days as Elite Four members?"

Adam and Kaleo looked at each other and shrugged with the silver-haired man responding, "Well I started off as a Gym Leader first so I was used to getting challengers and I became an Elite Four member like four, maybe five, years ago. Tony had barely become the Champion, right?"

The tall man nodded, "Yeah, I was Champion not even a whole year when you entered and then the others were just replaced one by one because they started letting too many challengers get passed them."

Adam added, "Oh yeah, and then there was that whole thing with Ernie, the guy that used to have Kaleo's position. He was actually stealing money from the League because his daughter's sweet sixteen was too expensive or something like that."

Moises was shocked, "Wait! Wait! An Elite Four member couldn't afford their daughter's birthday party?"

Adam responded, "She was a brat. I remember him bringing her into the office one time and hold on, let me start by telling you that he let her get away with anything. She walked into the office with shorts so small, there was no point in even wearing them and she tried flirting with Max, the guy who was there before Euridice, to try to convince him into giving her his Machamp."

"In more ways than one," Tony added, making the others explode into laughter. "Hey did you guys hear about that whole thing with the stolen jewelry and electronics?"

Adam responded, "Moi and I were watching the news in the morning when they talked about the jewelry and I saw them talking on the news again about the electronics store when I got back to my office after Moises' first match. They say Trent's on the case though so I think he'll get to the bottom of this pretty soon and if not, I hear the Elite Four and Champion aren't as useless as they were sixty years ago." The others laughed along as they clang their glasses together.

* * *

After dinner, Adam and Moises said goodbye to Kaleo and Tony and flew to Pastoria City using Staraptor and Tropius, respectively. As they approached the city, they waved goodbye to each other and flew to their individual homes. Adam arrived at the base of a condominium with a Roman-styled "S" inside a circle as the logo on the front of the building. He walked through the front doors and took an elevator to the top floor and upon exiting was met with a small hallway with marble walls and a crimson-colored door at the end. He took out a key, inserted it, and opened the door to reveal a luxurious apartment. The walls were made of marble like the hallway walls, the floor was covered in a spotless white carpet, and there was a glass wall that gave him a view of the Safari Zone below. Everything in his apartment looked expensive: the kitchen counter, the glass-topped dining table, the chandelier overhead, the grain leather sofa, the plasma screen television, even his door mat!

He flicked the light switch on to illuminate the room and walked into the kitchen to grab himself a bottle of water. As he exited and walked into the living room, he found a silver-haired woman sitting in his comfy chair. She had a calm smirk on her face as she looked at him with her intense violet eyes. "Hello, Adam."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Who could this silver-haired woman be? What does she want with Adam? Will Euridice finish her book about the magician and cat thing? Find out next time! Oh and don't forget to leave your questions, comments, concerns, remarks, rebuttals, inquiries, and general thoughts in the reviews. Legacy, out!**


	5. Chapter 4: Morning Bun

**How's it going everyone?! Now I'm not sure if any of you had noticed but I put that this story was on hiatus and that was because I couldn't really find the time or energy to write this chapter with class, homework, studying, my internship, Pokemon Academy: Power of Chaos being my priority, working on the plot and characters for League of Heroes (for those of you who don't know what this is, I'll explain it in the footnotes), and my social life. I also had a final today which didn't really count if I did worse on it than the two midterms I took earlier in the quarter because the lowest score gets dropped. I have another final on Monday but the professor is going to go over the study guide and I'm going to meet up with a classmate over the weekend to study for it so I should do fine. **

**Anyways, you guys don't care about all that because I've brought you this new chapter which I had a lot of fun writing towards the end because of a certain character.**

**KomoriRin: Yeah, the Pansear Pot scene was definitely my favorite part of the chapter.**

**PokeFreak45: I'm glad you like the puns. They actually kind of just came to me, which is great because that makes them genuine and natural.**

**Edgewurth: I'm glad you like how I portrayed Euridice because she's definitely a fun character to write. I'm not so sure if I'll address the magician's cat thing anymore because it was really just to show how strange and quirky she is but who knows, I might come back to it. On a side note, you keep making me change your name for all your characters on my Excel spread sheets! O.o**

**emosewa-13: I'm excited to keep more of Moises coming but unfortunately there isn't really any of him in this chapter. If something is good, you've gotta' enjoy when you get it, right? Portraying the E4 in a new way was the whole reason I started writing this story so I'm excited to see that you like that aspect of it.**

**Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: Morning Bun**

She sat with one leg over the other as her mysterious violet eyes analyzed the man in front of her. With an unnerving smirk, covered in velvet, she said, "Hello, Adam. Haven't heard from you in a while…big brother."

Adam did not move from where he stood, "Helena…what are you doing here?"

Her smirk faded as she asked, "What? No, 'How was your eight hour flight from Hoenn?' No 'Hey sis! I'm so glad to see you after all these years?!'"

He kept his poker face as he offered, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Helena's smile returned, "There's the considerate brother I remember. Room temperature water, please?" Adam returned with a bottle and upon handing it to her, she thanked him. He patiently waited for his answer as his sister took a drink from her water. The silver-haired woman screwed the lid and set the bottle on the coffee table in front of her. "I want you to come back."

"No," he responded flatly.

Helena stood up quickly trying to negotiate with him, "Now hear me out, Adam –"

"No."

"Adam!" she yelled. Growing up with Helena, he learned that it was best to not upset her. After pushing a loose strand of her silver hair behind her ear and regaining her composure, she continued, "Why won't you come home?"

"You know why."

She placed a gentle hand on her older brother's shoulder and looked into his dark violet eyes with her own. "That was seven years ago, Adam. You did what you felt was right. At first, I didn't know what to believe…I didn't know if you framed Dean or if he really was corrupting the family company. I kept thinking to myself 'Did Dean actually do that? Or did Adam really frame him?' I didn't know who to believe was wrong so for the longest I hated you both but after a few years, I started looking into the case and you were right about him."

"But does the rest of the family agree?" He could see the failure in her eyes, which confirmed his thoughts. "Of course not, Dean was always the golden child. Grandpa Steven always treated him like an angel sent down from heaven and I was the one that he shook his head at for not being as athletic as Dean or as smart as Dean or as good at Pokemon Battling as Dean. Besides, I'm fine here. I've got five apartment complexes all across Sinnoh and I'm an Elite Four Member. Why would I want to go back to a place that hasn't been my home in seven years to people who don't even want me there?" Upon finishing his tirade, he realized how loud he was speaking and noticed how his breathing became heavier.

Helena's eyes lowered for a moment before looking back up at him and responding, "Because I want you home and so does mom. Not once did she doubt that you were innocent. You owe her at least one call after seven years, Adam." He stood with his arms crossed, contemplating on her words. "You need to stop thinking about who doesn't want you around and who does." He stood still as the sound of Helena's heels clicking against the tile floor rang in his ears.

"Wait," he said, making her stop and turn around. She knew he was not one to change his mind so easily, but she was curious as to what he would say. "Where are you staying?"

"I have a room in Pastoria Gardens."

He shook his head and, with a mischievous grin, told her, "No, that's a conception factory. You can stay here. How many body guards did you bring?"

"Just one."

"You brought Reggie and didn't tell me? I would've warmed up to you quicker," he teased. Helena reached for her phone to call the family bodyguard up into the penthouse suite. A few minutes later, a large well-dressed bald man with light skin and a pair of shades covering his sapphire eyes entered with her bags.

A booming voice asked Helena, "Where do you want them, Ms. Stone?"

Adam pointed to a spare room in the apartment, "You can put them over there, Reggie."

As the large man passed by him, he said, "It's good to see you, Mr. Stone."

Adam smiled, "Good to see you too, Reggie." He patted the body guard on the back of his shoulder and let him go.

Helena plopped down on the couch and took off her heels. "I've been on these all day!"

The silver-haired man had a grin on his face, "Go ahead, make yourselves comfortable. You can stay in the spare room, sis." He called down the hall, "Reggie, I only have one guest room so you'll have to take the couch!"

He heard the bodyguard call back, "It's quite alright, sir."

Helena stood up with her heels in her hands and walked towards the guest room. "Family doesn't visit often–or well, ever–so why do you have a guest room?"

He shrugged and responded nonchalantly, "You never know when someone needs to crash here. My friend from the league stays over whenever he and his girlfriend have a fight."

"Well you'll have to tell me more about your job tomorrow because I'm beyond tired. Good night!"

He watched her walk into the guest room and responded with a nostalgic smile, "Good night."

* * *

Helena could not control her laughter so Reginald passed her a glass of orange juice so she would not choke on the scrambled eggs and bacon that Adam prepared. "Your Elite Four friends sound like quite the interesting bunch."

Adam took a sip from his glass before responding, "Yeah, that's definitely the best word to describe them. We're still finding Bidoof in the ventilation system after Kaleo's little Bidoof ranch idea and don't get me started on how often I pick up papers that Euridice leaves behind when she passes by the hallway. I'm surprised she isn't covered in paper cuts with the ocean of paper in her office."

Helena laughed again and asked, "You wouldn't think that they were Elite Four, now would you?"

Adam shook his head, "Nope, but their skills in battle speak for themselves. Besides, work would be a lot more boring without them there." He looked at his watch to find that it read six twenty-one and he groaned inwardly at the thought of Moises saying "Twenty-one" in a high-pitched, yet laid back voice haunted his thoughts. "Well I have to get going. The league castle will open up soon and I have to make a stop on my way to work."

She nodded, "I should be getting back to Hoenn. I can't leave my board of advisors alone for too long or they'll bankrupt the company. I'm surprised dad hired those boneheaded suits."

"They're business men, don't judge them for their lack of common sense," Adam teased. Shortly after, he and Reggie helped Helena gather her things and he told the body guard, "Please take care of my sister, Reggie."

The bald man nodded, "I won't let anything happen to her, Mr. Stone."

Adam smiled, "I know you won't." He walked with them downstairs watched as they entered a limousine. "Take care, both of you."

One of the windows rolled down so Helena could tell him, "Please give mom a call, okay?"

He gave her a smile and a nod before sending her on her way. They waved goodbye to each other and Adam stood there watching the limousine until it rounded a corner and was out of sight.

* * *

Adam stepped onto the beige-colored tile floor of the Pokemon Center and found Nurse Joy sitting behind the counter. Her weary eyes perked up upon seeing the silver-haired man and a gentle grin formed on her face.

She greeted him, "Good morning, Adam."

He paid no attention to the few trainers sleeping on the nearby couches. These were the trainers that failed to triumph over Victory Road and stayed the night to avoid falling asleep while flying back to the mainland.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

She sighed, "Tired as always. My cousin is late, like usual, so I can't leave until she gets here."

"Well I know what'll get your spirits up."

"And what would that be?"

He handed her a cup of coffee with several sugar packets and then reached into his bag to bring out a small pink and white bag. He handed it to her and she opened it to find a piece of sweet bread. "A little bit of sugar and caffeine should do the trick."

"Adam, you're going to give me diabetes!" she teased.

He chuckled, "If that happens, you won't be stuck here behind this desk waiting for your cousin."

She giggled, "True. Thanks, you're so sweet."

"Not as sweet as the morning bun. I'm getting diabetes just looking at it."

"Do you want a piece?"

"No, I have one in my bag. Thanks for offering." His violet eyes gazed around the room. "So these are the trainers that couldn't make it past Victory Road?"

She nodded, "Mhm. There are still a lot inside and many are staying in the Pokemon Center inside the castle."

"I see. Well I'll let you enjoy your breakfast. Hopefully Moises and Euridice are already up there so that we can get started soon."

Nurse Joy smiled and waved, "Okay, good luck today."

He returned the wave, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

* * *

After dismounting Staraptor once again, Adam entered the league's castle to find the lobby full of challengers to the point where some were sleeping on the floor because the couches and comfy chairs were occupied.

There was one challenger in particular that was not asleep and Adam could tell that he was a challenger by the dirt-covered clothes that he wore. His outfit consisted of black trousers, a white shirt, a pair of old black hiking shoes, and an open black vest. The man looked to be in his forties and was rather slim with pale skin. He had short rigged and uncombed dark gray hair and dark blue eyes, which had perpetual shadows underneath them. He was passing the time by reading a book – it was old and dusty with the spine almost coming off – but his eyes immediately shot up to look at the well-dressed Elite Four member. Adam stared back at him, finding scrutiny and negativity in them causing the silver-haired man to shoot back a look of confidence and fortitude before turning his attention to where he was walking.

Aside from the grumpy challenger, the only other people awake were the security, the clerk, and the Nurse Joy – who were all just sitting around. The guards, however, stood up immediately upon seeing Adam.

The silver-haired man chuckled and walked over to Nurse Joy. He reached into his bag and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Yay!" she cheered – a little too loud, at that. Some of the challengers stirred in their sleep. He then handed her several sugar packets. "Thanks, Adam! Did you visit Anna?"

"Why do we always have to have this conversation?"

"Because I'm determined on setting you both up! I have a one-hundred percent success rate at match-making, you know?"

He couldn't help but grin. "Whatever you say." He then leaned in and whispered, "What's the deal with the stiff with the book back there?"

The nurse quickly glanced at the man Adam was talking about and responded, "I don't know but the nurse that was here before me said that he hadn't slept all night. Maybe he's really excited to take on the league. Or maybe he's insomniac."

Adam nodded, "That'd explain why he shot me a death stare. Anyways, I'll talk to you later, Carol." He showed his I.D. badge to the guards and they allowed him past the sliding doors.

* * *

Adam left his belongings in his office and walked down the hall to Tony's office. Before him stood a wooden door similar to the one to his own office with a tag that read, "Office of Antonio Ruiz."

The silver-haired man knocked on the door and waited until he heard someone say, "Come in." He entered to find his friend and champion sitting behind a metal desk. Tony's office consisted of a desk with a desktop and office supplies, two cushioned chairs, a black leather couch, a book shelf, and several framed posters of well-known athletes and trainers as well as personal awards. The tall, cleanly shaven man finished taking a bite from his donut and greeted his friend, "Morning, Adam. Have a seat. What's up?"

The silver-haired man took a seat in one of the cushioned chairs and responded, "Nothing, just wanted to hang out for a bit. Have you seen the lobby?"

"Yeah, it's really packed. I guess we'll be busy today."

"Says the one who gets to wait at the very top of the castle and will only get like two challengers max this season."

Tony chuckled and retaliated, "Beat me in a match and you won't have to worry about how many challengers you get."

Adam grinned, "Oh, ok. Challenging me, I see. Well we'll get another battle going soon in that case."

"In that case, I hope you've been training because I'd hate to embarrass you in a 4-0 like last time."

"Don't you worry about me, you just keep packing those donuts in and we'll see who comes out on top." The two shared a laugh. "So how are things going with Emily?"

Tony nodded, "Good, good. Her family is coming to visit in about a month after all of the challenges are done for this year."

"She's from Kalos, right?"

"Yeah, we actually visited last summer."

"Yeah, you told me about that."

"Did I tell you about the time we ditched her older brother in Lumiose City and ended up getting lost?"

Adam laughed, "Yeah and about the time you guys wanted to share a kiss at the top of Prism Tower but she lost her beret and it landed on a Furfrou that wouldn't give it back."

Tony sighed, "Yeah, she still wants to go back saying that she'll make a fur coat out of that dog. Hey, want to get some coffee from the café down stairs?"

"Sure, let's go."

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by rather quickly and Adam still had not received notice of any trainers making it past Kaleo. Most could not even make it past Moises. That is until his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Adam," he recognized the voice on the other end.

"Yes, Melissa?"

"Are you in your stadium?"

"No, I'm in my office."

"You might want to get up there now. There's a trainer who has Kaleo on the ropes. His name is Alexander Walker."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

The call ended and he slid his cell phone back into his pocket. As he reached for his keys and started for the door, he looked at the television screen, deciding to watch the match to evaluate whether Kaleo would be able to win the match or not to save himself the trip up to his stadium. He turned it in time to watch a Spiritomb use Dark Pulse on Kaleo's Ampharos and knock it out.

Adam watched as the black-haired girl recalled her Pokemon and congratulated her opponent on his victor and the challenger was none other than the man in the lobby from before. The silver-haired man could not help but smile upon seeing who his opponent would be. He turned the television off and left his office.

* * *

Alexander walked passed Kaleo into a hallway with a white tile floor and gray walls. The fluorescent lights from above led up to a golden elevator. There were no other doors so the blue-eyed man made his way to the elevator and pressed the only button there. A few seconds passed and his steely eyes waited for the light to turn on. When it did, the doors opened and he stepped inside to see a carpeted interior and silver railing along the back wall. There was only one button that Alexander could press so he did and seconds later, he walked out of the elevator and found himself standing on a royal purple carpet inside another hallway that ended at a set of sliding double doors.

He walked up to the doors and they parted, allowing him entrance into a large cylindrical room with two levels. Alexander stood on the second level which was merely a circular pathway covered in violet carpet and protected by a golden railing – it was held by marble columns with square bases. The first floor was floored with golden tiles and had the insignia of a Poke Ball in a dark violet color. The walls were covered in a mural of a cloudy sky with angelic figures scattered across and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. On the opposite end of the room was another doorway with a silver-haired young man standing in front of it.

Alexander recognized this man as the same one that he saw in the lobby earlier that day. The two locked eyes and Alexander gave him the same grumpy expression from before. He looked around the room and said, "Leave it up to a 'big-shot' to show off how much money he has." His voice was course and scratchy.

The first thing that Adam noticed before responding to that was that Alexander was unbelievably tall, standing higher than seven feet, however his shoulders were hunched. Adam was slightly confused by the older man's remark, "How did you know I was wealthy?"

"You're the only Elite Four member I've seen that wears that Gooky and Army crap."

Adam was slightly confused. "Do you mean Gucci and Armani?"

"Whatever you young-uns call that crap. And what's with the purple? Are you some kind of girl?"

The well-dressed man crossed his arms and asked, "Do you want to begin or are you going to keep talking your shit?"

"I can do both."

Adam sighed, "Whatever." He regained focus and began, "Anyways, welcome challenger, my name is Adam of the Elite Four. My specialty is in Normal-Types – the most diverse type in the sport. Most people have a talent or a drive that sets them apart from trillions of people on this planet. Growing up, I didn't have anything to set me apart so I tried my hand at different things and through hard work, became good at something just like my normal-types." He extended a hand and pointed at his challenger. "Now let's see if you can handle the power of diversity!"

A short moment of silence passed before Alexander said, "Why are all of you Elite Four so dramatic? And boo-freakin'-hoo! Who cares about your childhood?"

Adam remained quiet for a second and asked, "How many Pokemon do you have after defeating Kaleo?"

"Why? Are you trying to get the upper hand on me? 'Cuz it ain't gonna' work! I had four when I went into that lesbian's room –"

"She's bisexual."

"Who cares? I only lost one against that vagina-lovin' wench." Adam was reaching his limits with this obnoxious man but did not express his annoyance. Instead, he threw something at Alexander who caught it and yelled back, "You trynna' hit me because I made fun of your dike friend, you son-of-a-bitch?!"

"It's a Full Restore. I'm going to throw two more. Use them on your fainted Pokemon."

"Ah, I see. You're trynna' say you can beat me even if you're at a disadvantage. Just throw over one more. We'll have a fair five-on-five."

"Well I do battle against a full team with just my five very often but we'll do as you'd like." He threw another Full Restore and after rejuvenating his Golurk and Sigilyph, Alexander was ready for a battle. "Challenger, are you ready to commence?"

"Just hurry up, you pansy rich boy!"

Adam called out his first Pokemon, a small green chameleon-like Pokemon with a red zigzag stripe on his stomach, which landed on the first floor of the room. Alexander reached into his black vest and pulled out a Poke Ball. The device opened to reveal a silver bell-shaped Pokemon, named Bronzong.

"You may have the first move."

"Bronzong, use Hypnosis!"

"Kecleon, Substitute!" The green chameleon concentrated his energy into a transparent doppelganger which intercepted the attack. "Power-Up Punch!" Keckleon's scales began changing color into an orange hue except for the zigzag on his stomach which remained red. His fist began to glow a bright orange as he ran up to Bronzong and punched it. The floating bell was pushed back and Kecleon returned behind his Substitute.

"Hey that did a hella' lot of damage for a normal-type using a fighting-type move. I knew a rich folk like you would rig this!"

A small grin formed on Adam's face and he crossed his arms. "This Kecleon has the ability Protean which allows him to change his typing to the type of the last move he used. No cheating going on here."

Alexander grumbled to himself before an idea popped into his head. "Bronzong, use Zen Headbutt!" The steel bell began charging psychic energy into the top of its head and flew towards Kecleon and his Substitute.

"Sucker Punch!" Kecleon's scales changed again – this time to a pitch black color. His fist began glowing a dark violet and he managed to punch Bronzong in an opening, knocking it out. Adam noticed the confused look on Alexander and explained, "Sucker Punch is a dark-type move meaning that Kecleon became a dark-type. In addition to that, his attack had increased after using Power-Up Punch so the super-effective attack combined with the power boost made it easy for me to knock out Bronzong. You may now pick your next Pokemon."

"I'll do what I want when I want." After glaring at Adam for a short moment, he recalled Bronzong and called out his Spiritomb, a violet swirling vortex of green souls attached to a beige-colored relic. "Use Nasty Plot!" The spirits returned to the relic and once they had a good idea of what to do, they came back out.

"I see. You're trying to take advantage of the dual typing which will make Kecleon's Sucker Punch neutral and Power-Up Punch completely useless so that you can retaliate with a powerful attack. Good in theory but you still can't get to him because of the Substitute we've set up."

"Will ya just shut up and make your move?!"

"Gladly. Kecleon, Shadow Sneak!" The scales changed yet again to a now dark violet shade as Kecleon fell into his shadow and travelled across the floor towards Spiritomb, managing to land a hit.

"Dark Pulse!" Once Spiritomb recovered, they shot out a wave of dark energy.

"Sucker Punch!" Kecleon quickly reverted to a dark-type to resist the attack and the Substitute remained intact. The chameleon continued his assault and landed another hit on Spiritomb, knocking them out.

Alexander recalled Spiritomb and began yelling at the ground, using language too coarse to describe. He gripped his Poke Ball tight and stomped about, shouting brutal curses at the top of his lungs. Adam patiently waited for the older gentleman to finish and once he did, he called out his next Pokemon.

"Go Froslass!"

"A ghost and ice-type. I think it's safe to assume you don't have anything that will resist my Kecleon's Sucker Punch and Shadow Sneak.

"Shaddap and battle you punk!" Seeing this man lose his head made Adam want to burst out into laughter, but he fought the urge and let out a cough. "Ya better not get me sick!"

"Kecleon, Shadow Sneak!" He changed to ghost-type and sunk into the floor again.

"Destiny Bond!" Two white spherical orbs danced around the icy maiden and once Adam understood what was going on, it was too late because Kecleon landed a hit and knocked her out. She fell to the floor and the two white spheres orbited Kecleon, making him faint as well.

Adam nodded, "You've got some tricks up your sleeve, I see. But we'll see how you fare against my next Pokemon. Go, Exploud!" A large indigo-colored monster with seven cylindrical tubes coming out of its body – each tube had a yellow band around the end – landed on Adam's side. He took a large step and let out a glass-shattering roar.

Alexander called out Sigilyph, a spherical Pokemon with three eyes, a pair of thin wings, and a four-pronged tail. "Hit 'em with a Psychic!"

"Boomburst!" A thin layer of blue energy covered Exploud's body and lifted him into the air, but he remained calm and released a loud sound wave which traveled across the room and hit Sigilyph, making her lose focus. "Thunder Fang." Exploud's four teeth began glowing yellow and electricity began flowing through them. He ran towards his opponent and bit down on the round body, sending impulses throughout her. Once he released his hold, Sigilyph fell limply to the ground. Adam calmly stated, "One more."

"I know how to count!" Alexander barked. He selected his last Pokemon, Golurk – a large green golem with yellow swirls on its shoulder and hands. "Hammer Arm!" The ghost/ground-type's hand began glowing a bright orange as it charged at Exploud and swung its arm.

"Boomburst!" Exploud unleashed another powerful sound wave which knocked Golurk back before it could land a hit.

"You're cheating again! Boomburst is a normal-type move!"

"True, but Exploud's ability, Scrappy, allows his normal-type moves to hit ghost-types. Now, finish this with Ice Fang!" The normal-type charged at Golurk with his teeth now encased in ice. The super-effective attack was capable of knocking out the green giant.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Alexander yelled.

Adam recalled Exploud and said, "Even if you would have beaten me, you never would have made it to the Champion. The Elite Four member past this door," he pointed with his thumb backwards, "is a dark-type user. The majority of your team is weak to that. The steel, flying, and ice-types were all useful against Moises and the ground-type helped you best Euridice but my normal-types have too much diversity in their move-sets to be caught off guard." The older man simply swatted his hand at Adam and walked off grumbling. Adam was left alone in his sanctum chuckling to himself. He just could not hold it in after witnessing the middle-aged man's antics. "I've got to tell Kaleo that he called her a lesbian," he said to himself.

**And that's the chapter! How'd you guys like Adam's battle and his style of battling? I'm sticking to the fast-paced battles which you guys seem to like because they don't drag on. Alright so here's what I was talking about when I mentioned for League of Heroes for those of you who don't know what I'm talking about. For those of you who do, feel free to skip to the last paragraph.**

**Alright so for those of you who don't read my Pokemon Academy story, it's a series that was going to cover all four years of my protagonist's time at Pokemon Academy however because I'm not getting any younger and my schedule will only get busier, I will end the series with the second book, Power of Chaos.**

**HOWEVER, I've noticed lately that authors have been letting each other borrow characters that appear in their stories and I've done it in the past, so why not make a story in which your favorite protagonists team up to face a new foe? This story will take place six years after the events of Pokemon Academy: Power of Chaos and will serve as a sequel to not only that story, but also a direct sequel to The Champion Circuit by MikeV1, Legend of the Whisperers by PokeThatPokemon, Chronicles of Fate: ELPTA – Pokemon Academy by DJTiki, and Pokemon Academy: Daring to Dream by Heart of the Anime so if you love these stories, you can be sure to see Alex team up with Tew (Levi), Grace, Walter, and Rain. Now, I can keep this a secret until I launch this story so why am I telling you guys? Because I want to hear from you guys, who do you want to see in this story? They MUST be protagonists from OC stories here on Fanfiction and the world they come from MUST be able to fit in with the one that this story takes place in meaning that protagonists from stories where the characters have powers or characters that are the Pokemon won't do. Now what makes this even trickier is that it can't mess with the continuity of my Pokemon Academy series therefore if Brendan, May, Hilda, Hilbert, Dawn, Serena, Calem, Skyla, Elesa, etc. appear in their story too as teenagers/young adults, it won't work because in my story, they are at that point in their lives.**

**So in the reviews, you can leave a protagonist from another Pokemon OC story as well as a link to that story and I will speak to the author. Now if you are an author that wants your character to be a part of this, please PM so we can discuss this. If there's any confusion about this whatsoever, PM me and I'll explain. If you leave a question in the review and I see multiple people doing it or if you're a guest, you won't get your questions answered until next time so please PM me.**

**Also, so there is no confusion, To Save a Life ****does not**** tie into League of Heroes.**

**Alright, so please let me know what you thought about this chapter and what you'd like or are predicting to happen in future chapters. Leave your questions, comments, concerns, remarks, rebuttals, inquiries, and general thoughts in the reviews. Legacy, out!**


	6. Announcement

**Announcement:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my trip (well I have been for like a week now) and unfortunately, I've come to the decision that I most likely will not be continuing this story. To be honest, I did it again where I had this great idea for a story but couldn't wrap my head around the actual plot and what I wanted to happen in it. I am incredibly sorry for wasting all of your time with that long OC Form, I'm sure some of you must be angry at me for making you do it for nothing. Now I am leaving this story up just in case I get hit with inspiration after I finish my Pokemon story "Star Academy" but by then, most of you guys will most likely have forgotten about this story or maybe won't even be on this site anymore. I think from here on, I won't be opening any more SYOCs because I just don't finish them, but I will still be working on "Star Academy." Any stories I start from here on out will most likely be with my own OCs or with canon character. Again, I apologize for this and thank you so much for the support I got for this story. I honestly didn't imagine that so many of you would like this story and submit a character.**

**Legacy918, out.**


End file.
